1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a denture and method to make the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible denture and a method to make the same.
2. Background
Prosthetic dentures are known in the prior art. These dentures typically include a denture plate portion and a series of artificial teeth attached to the denture plate portion. The terminology for a denture is fairly consistent, however, there are some variations. Thus, for purposes of this invention, the term denture plate refers to that portion of the denture that rests against the user's gums and receives the artificial teeth.
The conventional denture plate portion is made from a particularly hard material, such as acrylic. This material allows for the denture to have a potentially long life. The utilization of hard material, however, has its disadvantages.
The conventional denture must be manufactured in a series of steps so that pertinent information particular in an individual patient's mouth can be collected and used to evaluate progress toward the final denture product. This process requires several appointments with the dentist. For a denture wearer, this can result in great inconvenience, embarrassment and often missed work. For the dentist, the traditional method of constructing dentures often results in a large time investment representing lost income and income potential.
Additionally, the hard denture plate can come out of alignment causing discomfort to the patient. Further, due to a variety of factors, the denture may lose retention to the patient's gums. One common cause for retention failure is when pressure is applied to one side of the denture plate causing the opposing side to loose and separate from the gum line. An additional disadvantage is that due to the hardness of the denture plate, the denture has the tendency to chip, crack or break. When the denture comes out of alignment, loses retention or breaks, it may result in physical complications such as inflammation of tissues, soreness and discomfort to the patient. Further, there are additional costs and lost time by the patient and dentist associated with repairing or replacing the broken denture.
Clearly there is a need for a denture that can improve upon the prior art dentures.